disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainy Forest Stew
'Rainy Forest Stew '''is the 8th episode of Season 14. Summary Captain Jake and Kwazii are getting to know several magical Fantasy Forest animals when they find out that Chef Pete is creating a magical fantasy forest stew involving the same animals. Plot The episode begins with Captain Jake and Kwazii walking through the fur of a seafoam sloth, which Piper suggests that it be named Foamy. Foamy then slowly creeps up the branch he is on, grasps a leaf, and eats it. Piper thinks this is exciting, and she wants Sofia to make a Seafoam Sloth Magical Creature Power Suit, which she does. The pirates return to normal size via Kwazii's growing powers and they split off: Kwazii stays with Foamy, while Captain Jake follows some demonkeys to a nearby tree. While he was not looking, Chef Pete climbs up the same tree and nets three demonkeys. Later, he pounces on a jasmine jaguar and throws it in a cage. The jasmine jaguar scratches him, and he screams in agony. Captain Jake heads off to check on the sound, which leads to Chef Pete's camp. Chef Pete, however, notices, and he entangles Captain Jake's hands in dough. Afterwards, he heads off to capture more magical animals. Kwazii activates Seafoam Sloth Power with the disc James recently teleported. A brave eagle carries him off and takes him to its nest. Kwazii deactivates his Suit afterwards. While he was not looking, Chef Pete uses a laser gun to cut open the nest and take the eggs. Chef Pete's ingredient list floats away into Kwazii's face, and he warns Sofia, who prepares to make a Brave Eagle Disc. Soon after, Chef Pete grabs Foamy the seafoam sloth out of a tree and he runs off to his camp. Unbeknownst to him, Kwazii is miniaturized on Foamy. At the camp, Kwazii concocts a plan. He hops onto a seafoam sloth moth, which lands on Foamy. Kwazii waves a couple of leaves near a tied pulley rope that is holding up the three demonkeys. Foamy pulls and unties the strings at the same time he takes some leaves, causing the demonkeys to fall on Chef Pete. Captain Jake frees himself by imitating Chef Pete in front of the captured jasmine jaguar, which breaks the dough binding him. Chef Pete, however, recoups himself, and he pushes his kitchen and the magical animals into his plane and leaves. Sofia arrives and gives Captain Jake a Brave Eagle Disc and feather, and he activates his Brave Eagle Creature Power Suit. Kwazii, who has activated his Seafoam Sloth Magical Creature Power Suit, opens the back hatch of Chef Pete's plane and tosses the animals to Captain Jake and Sofia. Kwazii also grabs Chef Pete and lets him go after he said "Put me down!" He falls onto a brave eagle's nest, and the provoked brave eagle chases him while he tries to evade it by jetpack. At the end, the Disney Junior Club summarize their adventure, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magic Sword (to cut the rope that holds the Demonkeys and let them fall onto Chef Pete) * Shrinking Power (to shrink himself flea-sized and hide in the fur of a sea foam sloth) * Growing Power (to grow himself and Captain Jake back to normal size) Villain Motives * Chef Pete: To use the same Rainy Forest animals to create a magical Fantasy Forest stew Characters * Trivia *This episode is similar to Rainforest Stew from Wild Kratts. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Season 14 Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Piper Category:Wild Kratts Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Prince James Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 14 images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Episodes focusing on Chef Pete Category:Complete Season 14 episodes Category:Trapped images Category:Season 14 episodes based on cartoons